The Suicide Squad 2
by Floop23
Summary: The Suicide Squad is back, with a few changes to the team. The mission, to break Mr Freeze out of Arkham Asylum. But what trouble will they end up in, and what familiar villain will return to wreak havoc on the team?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Floyd Lawton entered the government building that is A.R.G.U.S. He approached a pretty looking receptionist with waist length red hair, and coughed. The receptionist looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, welcome to A.R.G.U.S," said the receptionist.

"Hi, I had an appointment with Amanda Waller," said Floyd.

"Name?" asked the receptionist, flipping through some papers on her desk.

"Floyd Lawton," replied Floyd.

The receptionist looked at him. She then stood up.

"Right this way Mr Lawton," said the receptionist. Floyd obeyed and followed the reception to a flight of stairs.

What felt like forever, they approached an elevator. The receptionist pressed a button and waited for the elevator. When it arrived, they entered it, which was very large. The receptionist pressed a button and a hand scanner appeared from behind the buttons. She placed her hand on it, which it scanned. They then slowly descended down.

"I didn't catch your name back there," said Floyd as they stood in the elevator.

"It's Bette San Souci," replied the receptionist.

"Didn't notice it was the infamous Plastique I was talking to," said Floyd, smiling. "Still wearing that weird looking costume?"

"I just wear a skirt with tights, a t-shirt and a denim jacket," replied Bette.

"So what are you doing working here?" asked Floyd curiously.

"Waller has enlisted me as a new member of the Suicide Squad. Being the receptionist at A.R.G.U.S is a cover. Everyone here knows who I am, but I'm surprised no one else has figured it out," replied Bette.

"Are you out on probation?" asked Floyd.

"Yeah," replied Bette.

"Then that's why," said Floyd as the elevator came to a stop.

The doors opened, revealing a white corridor. They walked down the corridor and turned right, into a room. Inside the room was multiple prison cells. Floyd went to look in one, and saw a large, dark figure in the shadows.

They entered another room, where Amanda Waller sat behind a desk. Deathstroke stood behind her.

"Ah, Mr Lawton, how good to see you," said Waller, greeting Floyd.

"Just so we're clear, your not placing another bomb on my neck. You've been warned,"threatened Floyd.

"No one is having a bomb on their necks. But if you don't do the mission, I will look for every member of the Suicide Squad and have them executed," said Waller.

"So we are on a truce then?" asked Floyd.

"Yes, we are," replied Waller. "You, as you already know, have been enlisted as the Suicide Squad field leader again. I believe you have potential, so I haven't gotten rid of you. All but two of the original squad are returning."

"Who then?" asked Floyd, taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Take a look for yourself," said Waller, as a man walked in, accompanied by guards.

"Mate, you better get your God damn hands off me," said a man, arguing with a guard. He had a strong, Australian accent. "Well, look who it is. Floyd Lawton."

The guards unlocked the cuffs and left the room. George Harkness rubbed his wrists and walked over to Floyd.

"George," said Floyd.

"Wait till you see the other members," said Harkness.

When the door opened, a loud squeal erupted.

"Oh...My...God! Floyd!"

"You," said Floyd darkly.

Harley Quinn ran towards Floyd and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't believe we are both on the team again!" yelled Harley.

"I thought you got shot?" asked Floyd.

"Oh that. I had surgery. You wanna see the scar?" asked Harley, going to take her shirt off.

"No, not really," replied Floyd.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it," said Harkness with a smile.

"Don't count on it mate," said Harley, putting on an Australian accent for 'mate', pulling her shirt back on.

"Eh, it was worth a shot," said Boomerang, shrugging.

"Wait, I thought Slade will be returning," said Bette.

"Not this time. I'm Waller's new bodyguard," said Deathstroke.

"Shame," said Harley.

"Is this it then?" asked Harkness.

"Not quite," said Waller.

They heard a growling noise as the door opened. A large, shark like figure squeezed through the door. The guards held electric rods, afraid if they poked him with it.

"Meet King Shark," said Waller.

"Where's the meat Waller? I'm starving," said King Shark.

Waller bent down and picked up a bag full of meat, and threw it to King Shark, who ate the mat quickly, blood coming from his mouth.

The door opened again and Black Manta walked in. Only one guard was with him.

"Why are you here? Isn't there a puddle for you to take over?" asked Harkness.

"Your so funny. Such a comedian," said Black Manta sarcastically.

"I do try my hardest," said Harkness, smirking.

The door opened one more time and a large, muscular man walked in, wearing a leather jacket, leather boots, black cargo pants and a black and white Luchadore mask. Tubes where inserted into the back of his skull, which were hidden behind the jacket. There was no guards with him.

"Bane," said Floyd.

"Didn't cuenta de una cosa escuálida como usted estaba aquí Lawton," said Bane in a heavy, Spanish accent.

"What did he just say?" asked Harkness.

"For those who have not been notified, you have all been selected for Task Force X, or the Suicide Squad. You are sent into dangerous missions that are suicidal. If you are successful, you will have your prison time deduced, or in this case to have you set free," said Waller, standing up and addressing the entire Squad. "Floyd Lawton, also known as Deadshot, is your field leader and will be in charge of the mission."

"Excuse my interruption, but what is this 'mission' that is so suicidal?" asked Black Manta.

"You are to break into Arkham Asylum and break Victor Fries out. We need his, abilities, to make cryogenic weapons for the government. In turn, we will help cure his wife and himself," replied Waller.

"What about all of his stuff?" asked Deadshot.

"As long as he doesn't come near it, he won't be any harm to you," replied Waller calmly.

"So all we got to do is break out Fries, and we'll be free?" asked Bette.

"Your talking about Arkham Asylum. That place is as easy to break out of," said Harkness.

"Have you ever tried?" asked Bane.

"No, but..." replied Harkness, falling silent when he realised his stupidity.

"Come up with a plan, get Fries out, get him back here. Oh, and be careful of Batman," said Waller as the Squad left.

Waller turned to face Deathstroke.

"I have a special assignment for you, and it involves payment," said Waller.

"What is it?" asked Deathstroke.

"I want you to go into Arkham Asylum and eliminate each member of the Suicide Squad every now and again, except Deadshot, Harley Quinn and Bane. I want them for the next mission with you," replied Waller.

"What about Plastique? I thought she was the receptionist?" asked Deathstroke.

"I want there to be no lose ends," said Waller.

"And what is the pay?" asked Deathstroke, preparing to leave.

"Fifty-million," replied Waller. "And take them out by any means necessary."

Deathstroke nodded and walked out of the building. Waller sat back down and pressed a button and spoke into a speaker.

"Bring me in a pot of coffee," said Waller.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Squad had a nightclub, owned by several crime lords. It was perfect for thinking up a plan there. Criminal activity was very common in this part of town, so they weren't worried about being caught. Inside the nightclub, music was blaring, waitress's walked around, Serco g customers drinks. People crowded the lit up dance floor, which was covered with smoke and with bright lights. Neon lights covered the nightclub, performing different patterns.

Black Manta and Harkness sat at the bar, drinking a beer each. They were laughing at a joke Harkness made. Floyd, Bane, Harley and Bette sat at a table. King Shark was sitting in a larger chair at the table. A waitress dressed in mini shorts and a short, very tight t-shirt placed drinks and a bowl of peanuts down in front of them. She smiled at Floyd and gave him a small piece of scrap paper, which had a number on it, and walked off. Floyd picked it up and looked at it. Bette looked at the piece of paper with a dirty look.

"So, I've got a rough idea of a plan. Mind you it's not the best," said Floyd, pocketing the piece of paper.

"Let's hear it then," said Bette.

"Basically, we hijack an Arkham Asylum patient transport van and we use that sneak ourselves in as Arkham guards and patients," said Floyd, drinking his beer.

"How are we supposed to sneak in King Shark? He's just to big," said Harley. "No offence big fella."

"None taken," said King Shark, who grabbed the bowl of peanuts and put them in his mouth, bits of peanuts spitting out of his mouth as he chewed.l

"You didn't let me finish. We won't all be going into the van, probably only two of us. When we get inside, the rest of the Squad will be waiting for us to let them in," said Deadshot.

"It's a basic plan, but to complicated. I like it," said Bane, ignoring his drink.

"Not thirsty Bane?" asked Harley, drinking her ice tea.

"Alcohol kills the brain cells. I do not want to waste away my intelligence on a stupid drink, turning me into a persona idiota," said Bane.

"What?" asked Harley.

"He doesn't want to be an idiotic person," said Floyd, finishing his drink.

A waitress came over and spoke to Bane in Spanish.

"Le gustaría algo de beber señor?" asked the waitress.

"Un agua, gracias," replied Bane.

The waitress nodded and she walked off. Harley looked from Bane to the waitress.

"You seriously need to speak in English all the time," said Harley.

"I do not forget where I come from, Quinn. I will not dishonour my true heritage, just because you want me to speak a second language," said Bane, the waitress bringing over his water.

"Gracias señora," said Bane, raising the glass slightly.

"No te preocupes por eso," said waitress, smiling at Bane as she walked off.

"I think you found a new girlfriend," said Floyd smiling.

"My heart only belongs to one woman," said Bane.

"I guess we aren't going to find out who, are we?" asked Harley.

"So that is basically the plan, yeah?" asked Bette, quickly changing the topic when he was Bane's fist tighten.

"Yeah, pretty much. We all should have weapons somewhere, shouldn't we?" asked Floyd.

"Mine are in storage," said Harley.

"Alright, Harkness, Manta! Get your ass's over here so I can explain the plan to you," said Floyd, beckoning Harkness and Black Manta, and explained the plan to them.

"I like the plan, but one question," said Harkness when Floyd finished explaining the plan.

"What?" asked Floyd.

"Who's going into Arkham first?" asked Harkness.

"I'll be dressing up as an Arkham guard. I've never been there so the probably won't recognise me," replied Floyd. "And Harley is my prisoner."

"What?" squealed Harley.

"Hey, you might be used to the cuffs Harley," sniggered Harkness.

Harley dove over the table and tackled Harkness, punching into him like a mad person. Harkness attempted to block her blows with his arms, but was unsuccessful. Eventually, he threw her off him and into a nearby table, where Two-Face and members of his Gang were sitting. The infamous gangster got up and pulled out a handgun and his coin, and started flipping.

"Heads she lives, tails she dies," said Two-Face.

"Wait, it wasn't really her fault," said Harvey.

"Shut up, you don't tell me what to do," said Two-Face.

He flipped the coin into the air and caught it in midair and slammed it down on his right hand. The coin came up tails. He smiled and aimed the gun at Harley's head, preparing to shoot.

A loud roar erupted in the nightclub. King Shark got up and charged at Two-Face, knocking him to the ground. The Gang got up and pulled guns out and started to fire at King Shark. The Suicide Squad got up and pulled weapons of their own out. Bette put her hand on the table, which started to vibrate, and pushed it at some of the Gang. The table exploded and sent the gang into the wall.

Two-Face got up and started shooting at the Squad. Harkness pulled out a boomerang and threw it at Two-Face, who shot it with ease.

Bane sat in his chair as the action around him got more violent, until someone charged at him. Bane gets up and grabs the man by the throat and snaps it, throwing him at a few gang members. He then pulled out a machine gun from inside his leather jacket and fired it at the gang members, taking the majority of them out. The rest of the gang then ran off, including Two-Face.

Harley picked herself up from the floor and turned to King Shark.

"Thanks big fella," said Harley, brushing dust off from her hoody.

"Don't mention it," said King Shark as a stereo crackled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, could we please go back to what we were doing originally and forget about the incident that just occurred please," said the manager of the nightclub.

Sail was then played through the speakers and people started to dance. Harley got up and walked over to the Squad.

"Does anyone wanna go dance with me?" asked Harley.

"After my past experience with you, I don't think I will," said Floyd.

"Come on Lawton, have some fun," said Harley, grabbing his hands and dragging him to the dance floor. She broke into a dance and kept trying to get Lawton to dance. Eventually, he also started to dance.

"Aw, will you look at that," said Harkness.

"What past experience did he have with her?" asked Bette.

"I'm pretty sure they slept with each other, and then she betrayed us," said Harkness.

"Looks like she has a thing for him," said Black Manta, leaning on a chair, his feet up on the table.

Lawton left the dance floor as the rest of the Squad went on, except Bane. Lawton sat opposite him at a table.

"I think she likes me still," said Lawton.

"Let's hope she doesn't see the Joker in Arkham, otherwise she might not like you anymore," said Bane.

Lawton swallowed. He forgot that he was in Arkham. He quickly reconsidered taking Harley inside, but shook the idea off. Chances are he'll be locked up in solitary confinement, and if he wasn't, how is Harley supposed to break him out?

"It'll be fine," said Lawton.

"Let's hope you are right," said Bane.

"How about we go over to the bar and get some shots? A few of those aren't going to kill your brain cells that quickly," said Lawton, standing up.

Bane got up along with him and walked over to the bar, where they ordered a couple of shots each. Lawton looked around and saw a person walking over to the bar. The person sat down and ordered a beer.

"What is the longest word in the dictionary?" asked the person.

"Smiles, because there is a mile between each 's'," replied Lawton, drinking a shot.

"You've heard that one I guess," said the person, drinking his beer.

"That or your become rusty, hence the crap riddles Nigma," said Lawton.

"You know, you don't have to be so rude," said Edward Nigma.

"What do you want?" asked Lawton.

"Amanda Waller has enlisted me into the Suicide Squad," replied Nigma.

"Why would we need you? We already got a plan," said Lawton.

"Tell me it then," said Nigma.

As Lawton explained the plan, Nigma shook his head.

"It needs polishing. You have a basic idea, but you need to take and add stuff to the plan," said Nigma when Lawton finished explaining the plan.

"You know, Bane here thought it was a good plan," said Lawton.

"Your point?" asked Nigma.

"This is the guy who outwit Batman, who you can't even outwit," said Lawton.

"All I'm saying is you need to fix the plan up," said Nigma.

"Fine, but if your in this Squad, your participating in not only the planning, but the action as well," said Lawton.

"Oh, fine then. Though you will find my lack of fighting is quite bad," said Nigma.

"Don't you worry maestro de los acertijos, you will learn," said Bane.

"Come to my apartment at Park Row, there we will fix the plan," said Nigma, pulling out a piece of paper and pen, scribbling down an address before he handed it to Lawton. He got up and walked out of the nightclub.

Lawton turned to Bane.

"Why do you think Waller enlisted him into the Squad?" asked Lawton.

"My guess is for him to help with the mission, making it cleaner than last time," responded Bane. "But why isn't Slade Wilson in the Squad? Waller doesn't need another guard, she has plenty."

"We need to watch out for the team and Slade. I think Waller wants him to take out the team," said Lawton, leaving the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Suicide Squad got out of an army truck, which was being driven by one of Bane's mercenaries, and looked up at the building they stopped at and walked in and up a flight of stairs. Friendly chatter stopped when Lawton knocked on a door. Nigma opened the door slightly and smiled.

"You need to answer my riddle to get in," said Nigma gleefully.

"How about you kiss my ass instead," said Lawton, barging his way into the apartment.

"Manners cost nothing you know," said Nigma as the Squad walked into the apartment.

"No, but my time does, so you better have a good plan," said Lawton, helping himself to a Sprite in Nigma's fridge. He opened the can and looked around. Nigma kept it very clean. Everything was all neat and in order, the floorboards were clearly polished that day, and his kitchen was all clean.

The Squad scattered themselves around a coffee table, either sitting on the couch, on a recliner or a chair they pulled over. King Shark had to sit on the ground, due to his size. Harley sat next to him. Nigma sat in the middle of the couch and leaned over the coffee table, which had blueprints, diagrams, schematics and profiles of each Suicide Squad member.

"I've decide to work on your idea with the truck, but I'm pretty sure you didn't think how you were going to get the others in," said Nigma.

"No, I didn't," admitted Lawton, taking a sip of Sprite.

"Alright, if you dress up as an Arkham guard and take Harley and myself as your prisoners, I'll be able to hack into their systems and let them in. Harley will help by using her acrobat abilities to steal a key card from the head of security, which we'll need to get into the security room," said Nigma, pointing to certain diagrams.

"Alright, but where do we get an Arkham Van from?" asked Lawton.

"I'll cause crimes with Harley, we'll get arrested and sent to Arkham. On the way, you stop the van and take out the guards, then you will steal one of their uniforms, hence, becoming a guard,"said Nigma.

"I assume that the rest of the Squad will be waiting at the front gate?" asked Bane.

"Yes, you will be," replied Nigma.

"Another question," said Bane.

"Go ahead," said Nigma.

"You figured out a plan to get us in, but how about retrieving Mr Freeze, making sure he stays alive without being in a sub-zero environment? And what about getting us out alive?" asked Bane.

"Oh. Um, uh, yeah, I didn't really think of that," said Nigma.

"We'll come up with that stuff later. Right now we need to worry about getting ourselves in," said Lawton.

"I didn't break Batman's back from coming up with ideas on the spot. I planned it all," said Bane.

"This is different. We aren't planning an attack on Batman, we're breaking a walking icebox out," said Black Manta.

"Fine, don't listen to me. But if our plan fails, you know who to turn to," said Bane as Harley got up and walked around the room.

"What about our weapons? You'll need your cane," asked Lawton.

"Everything is transported to Arkham to get confiscated. We'll break into the confiscation room to retrieve weapons," said Nigma. "We'll only need to get my stuff and Harley's."

"All my stuff is in there," said Harley. She squatted and started touching buttons on a desk.

"Do not touch those things Harley," warned Nigma.

"Nothing bad is gonna happen," said Harley as she flipped a switch. It started to emit a siren.

"I didn't do it," said Harley instantly.

"You just triggered an alarm you moron," said Nigma, his face white.

"So?" asked Harley.

"That's an alarm that signals the cops. In five minutes, they're going to be here, and find us planning to break into an asylum," said Nigma, packing all of the plans into a backpack.

"So we should get out of here?" asked Bette, standing up.

"Um, yeah," said Nigma, slinging the backpack over his shoulder.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" yelled Harkness.

As they left the apartment, several police cars arrived at the front of the building.

"Shit, what do we do?" asked Black Manta.

"We can't escape on the roof, there's no way down," said Nigma.

"Then we fight our way through them," said Lawton, pulling out his wrist mounted guns and putting them on.

"I have no objection," said King Shark.

They walked down to the front of the building and saw that many cars had arrived.

"Why would you put that damn machine in?" asked Harley.

"Do be honest, it's not my apartment. I stole it from the original owners," said Nigma.

"That doesn't answer my question," said Harley.

"Maybe it's also a bomb that is going to blow up in about three minutes, as well as a silent alarm," said Nigma.

"Are you serious?" asked Lawton.

"It's a safety thing, ok?" yelled Nigma.

"I'm gonna friggin kill you," said Lawton as he lifted his arms up.

"Lay down your arms, all of you!" yelled Commissioner Gordon.

"How about you kiss my ass Gordon?" yelled Harley as she ran at the officers. She punched one and pulled the gun out off its holster and began to fire, taking out officers.

The Squad then engaged in a large fight. Plastique grabbed a brick from the ground and threw it at a car, which then exploded. King Shark charged at the officers with Deadshot hanging on his back, shooting the officers. Black Manta fought the officers with a pair of blades, slitting throats and stabbing chests. Riddler was surprisingly decent at fighting, preferring to use his cane for combat. Harley shot the officers, also fighting them with acrobatic skills.

Bane pulled off his leather jacket. He wore a black vest with a large device on his back. The device had tubes that connected into his head, arms and back. He pressed a button on his chest and began to shake violently. He fell to the ground as his arms grew to a massive size, as well as his legs and his body. He picked himself up and screamed. He had became larger than King Shark.

He roared and charged at the officers, knocking several cars out of the way, destroying them. He grabbed an officer and threw him at a group of others. A team of S.W.A.T officers arrived and began to fire at Bane, who retaliated.

A large explosion erupted as the Suicide Squad fought the officers. The bomb detonated and destroyed the top half of the building, killing everyone in their apartments.

"You idiot Nigma! We aren't supposed to kill civilians!" yelled Deadshot, pushing Riddler to the ground.

"But this is good! Me and Harley can stay here and get arrested, while you guys get out of here," said Riddler.

"Fine, but when this mission is over, I'm going to deal with you myself," said Deadshot.

A loud noise erupted in the distance. A large machine and motorcycle where driving near them.

"Shit, it's Batman!" yelled Plastique, beating an officer up.

Batman launched himself out of the Batmobile and into the air. He dived bombed, pulled up slightly and fell to the ground, cracking the concrete. He got up and approached Commissioner Gordon, who had taken cover behind a car.

"We can't hold them off Batman," said Gordon.

"What happened here?" asked Batman.

"One of them triggered an alarm, but we didn't know it was them. As soon as we saw who it was, we tried taking them in, and you know what happened next," said Gordon.

"I assume there was a bomb hidden as well?" asked Batman, noticing the burning building.

"We reckon it's Nigma's apartment, but we don't know how he got it," responded Gordon.

"You leave the Suicide Squad to me, prevent further bloodshed," said Batman.

"Be careful, they've got Bane," said Gordon.

Batman walked out of cover and approached Bane, who threw an officer at a building.

"Surprised to see me Batman?" asked Bane, raising his arms .

"You don't need to kill these people Bane," said Batman. "Why don't you take me out instead?"

"Believe me, nothing will please me more than killing you. But as I said many years ago, breaking you will break your spirit and body," said Bane, charging at Batman.

Batman slid underneath Bane's legs and climbed up his back. He punched him in the head before he cut the venom tubes connected to his head. He kicked himself off as Bane fell to the ground, yelling as he turned back into his normal size.

Bane got up and looked at Bane in fury, but smiling.

"You think I need Venom to break you Batman?" yelled Bane.

"Your going to have to put up a good fight then," said Batman.

They ran at each other and engaged in hand to hand combat. Bane grabbed Batman by the cape and threw him at a brick wall, creating a dent in the wall. Batman got up and threw a flash bang at Bane. He then threw a series of various punches and kicks at him. Bane grabbed his fist and crunched it. Just as he was about to snap his wrist, Batman head butted Bane and kicked off from him, doing a backflip. He ran at Bane and dropped kicked him, knocking him to the ground.

Batman walked over to Bane and jumped on top of him and punched him several times in the head, knocking him out cold.

He got up and looked around for the rest of the Suicide Squad. He saw them climbing a ladder on the side of a nearby building. Knowing he couldn't get them all, he pulled out his Batclaw and fired it at Black Manta, who was at the bottom of the ladder. He pulled him closer and grabbed him by the throat.

"Is this a Suicide Squad mission?" asked Batman.

"Screw you Batman, I'm not telling you anything," said Black Manta, spitting on Batman.

"Oh Black Manta, you never learn."

The Red Hood climbed off motorcycle and approached Batman and Black Manta.

"Nice jacket. Joker give it to ya after he beat the shit out of you?" asked Black Manta as Batman threw him to the ground. He didn't know what he just walked into.

Red Hood approached him and pulled one of his handguns out. He squatted next to him and pointed the gun to his head.

"I should blow your fucking brains out, all over the concrete. Would you like me to do that to you?" said Red Hood and a low, soothing, voice. "I'm not Batman, I'm not afraid to end your life right here, right now."

"I bet that gun isn't even loaded," said Black Manta.

Red Hood sighed and fired the handgun, right next to Black Manta's head, causing his ears to ring. He stared at the hole in the concrete and then at Red Hood, who was pressing the handgun between his eyes. He started hyperventilating, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"You won't let him kill me, will you Batman?" said Black Manta, panicking.

"I won't kill you, but I don't have to save you," said Batman.

"What?" cried out Black Manta.

"Now, I'm going to ask you the same question he just asked you," said Red Hood, nodding at Batman, using the same soothing voice. "Is this a Suicide Squad mission?"

Black Manta looked at Red Hood with wide eyes.

"Answer the damn question!" yelled Red Hood, abandoning his soothing voice for a more loud, dangerous one.

"Yes! Yes, it is," said Black Manta.

Batman walked over and picked him up.

"What's your mission?" asked Batman with a growl.

"Retrieve Mr Freeze from Arkham for Waller. She wants him to make cryogenic weapons for A.R.G.U.S," said Black Manta.

Satisfied, Batman cuffed Black Manta and Bane. He approached Gordon as the villains were put in an armoured truck, which will send them to Blackgate Prison.

"The group you encountered are going to attempt to break Victor Fries out of Arkham," said Batman.

"So what, up the security?" asked Gordon.

"You do that. I'm going to stop them," said Batman.

"I won't ask..."

Gordon's words were lost as the sound of a bullet pierced Black Manta's head. Batman and Red Hood looked around and saw a figure running across rooftops.

"Do we go after him?" asked Red Hood.

"No. Whoever it was wants to take out the Suicide Squad. He'll show himself again," replied Batman.

"Any guess who it was?" asked Red Hood.

"My guess is that Waller wants to tie up loose ends," said Batman. "I have an idea of how to stop them."

"Fire away," said Red Hood as they walked away from the officers and over to the burning building.

"I'm going to send you into Arkham. New alias, new look," said Batman.

"Sounds simple enough, but what am I supposed to do?" asked Red Hood.

"I want you to infiltrate the Suicide Squad. Pose as a villain," said Batman.

"Who am I supposed to be?" asked Red Hood.

"Pose as Black Manta. I'll get you a spare suit for you to wear," said Batman.

"Do I go with them?" asked Red Hood.

"Meet with them with the suit on outside of Arkham," said Batman.

"I guess I'll be hanging around Arkham awhile," said Red Hood.

"I guess you are," said Batman


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The train yard the Suicide Squad had ended up in was quite and deserted. They looked around till they found a large shed. King Shark tore the metal doors off off of the shed and the Suicide Squad went in. Several train carriages were housed inside, all with working electricity.

"Let's go in that one," said Deadshot, nodding towards an end carriage.

The carriage inside had several armchairs and two sofas, an open bar, complete with drinks and snacks inside a fridge. As Harley closed the door, Deadshot grabbed Riddler by the scruff and pinned him up against the window.

"You moron! You completely jeopardised the mission with your stupid bomb!" yelled Deadshot. "We can't carry out your plan and we have lost two members, all because you decided to put a bomb inside your apartment!"

"It's Harley's fault for pressing the damn button!" yelled Riddler.

"Don't you blame this on me you son of a bitch," said Harley.

"Harley wasn't the one who decided to put a bomb inside your apartment," said Deadshot, throwing Riddler to the ground.

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere," said Plastique, attempting to stop the fight.

As Deadshot and Riddler stared down each other, a noise came from the bar. Boomerang was pouring himself a large glass of whiskey.

"Anyone want one?" asked Boomerang.

A crunching noise came from outside the carriage. Everyone armed themselves with their weapons, readying themselves for an attack.

The door opened and Jason Todd entered, wearing Black Manta's armour.

"Manta, how did you find us?" asked Plastique.

"I escaped from the pigs back there and climbed on top of the buildings. I saw a light coming from the train yard and decided to look around. And then I found you guys," said Jason, his voice muffled under the helmet, hiding his voice.

"Well, I'm glad that you got out. But what about Bane?" asked Deadshot, lowering his guns.

"He's been taken away," replied Jason.

"Well, the mission is still doable," said Riddler.

"Well, do you have another plan?" asked Deadshot moodily.

"I sort of figured one out, but it is really risky, and really dangerous," replied Riddler, grabbing his backpack and pulling out a laptop. A green outfit came out as well as his cane.

"Well, that's why we're called the Suicide Squad," said Boomerang.

"Is that your outfit?" asked Harley, who grabbed it.

"Yeah, but I got rid of the mask. I just wear the hat, the shirt and the tie," replied Riddler.

"It's pretty cool," said Harley.

He opened the laptop and began typing. He then turned the computer around, showing the Squad the screen. A diagram of a plane with people jumping out was on the screen.

"We parachute into Arkham, wearing our outfits and carrying our weapons," said Riddler.

Deadshot grabbed the laptop and sat down at the bar.

"That is actually really stupid Nigma. I mean, we could actually die," said Plastique.

"Shut up," said Deadshot.

He studied the plan and turned to Riddler.

"I want to do this plan," said Deadshot.

"Are you insane?" asked Boomerang.

"I'm going to go in with Harley and Nigma, just like we planned. It will be the same plan, just edited. You guys need to take our weapons and outfits though," said Deadshot.

"Sounds easy enough," said King Shark.

"When do you want to do this?" asked Jason.

"We'll need a plane and parachutes, so that could possibly take a couple of days," answered Deadshot.

"Then it's settled," said Boomerang, clapping his hands.

"Can I go to sleep now?" asked Harley, who was sitting in an armchair. Instantly, she fell asleep.

"I think we all need sleep," said Deadshot, who laid on one of the sofas.

A few hours later, everyone was asleep, either in an armchair or on an armchair, except for King Shark, who slept on the floor. Lawton, however, was sitting at the bar. He had turned on a few lights so he could see. He drank a bottle of beer as he stared at a photo of himself hugging a young girl. They both smiled up at Lawton.

Jason walked over to Lawton and sat down next to him.

"That your daughter?" asked Jason.

"How can you sleep with that helmet on?" asked Lawton.

"I don't sleep much anymore," said Jason.

"Yeah, that's my little girl. When I'm done with this mission, I'm going to go look for her," said Lawton.

"She looks very pretty," said Jason.

"She gets her looks from her mother," said Lawton.

Jason sighed. All Lawton wanted was to find his daughter, yet he was reeled in by Waller to do another mission.

"She must mean a lot to you," said Jason.

"She's the only person I care about," said Lawton. "But she's probably disappointed in me."

"How old is she now?" asked Jason.

"Around 14," replied Lawton.

Jason fell silent. He and Lawton weren't so different, thought Jason. His daughter was disappointed in him, like Bruce is disappointed in him. Two people who try to do right by them, but fail every time.

"When we finish the mission, you'll be able to find her," said Jason, who patted him on the back and walked off.

Harley got up from her seat and walked over to the bar. She picked a bottle of beer up and drank some.

"You look like you need some sleep," said Harley.

"I don't," said Lawton stubbornly, pocketing the picture.

"Fine, don't listen to me. Just don't fall asleep while we break Fries out," said Harley.

She stared at him while she drank her beer.

"I don't get you Lawton," said Harley after several minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" asked Lawton.

"You want to find your daughter, yet you still assassinate people," replied Harley

"You know,I'm a criminal. And a criminal who tries to find work is almost impossible. I stick to being an assassin cause I'm good at it," said Lawton.

"Still, you could start your own business," said Harley.

"It's still not exactly easy to do that," said Lawton.

"You know, if you weren't so stubborn, maybe you would do something better then being an assassin," said Harley.

"And if you stopped hanging around Joker, you would be sane," said Lawton, grabbing a beer.

"Touché," said Harley, who raised her beer at Lawton, smiling. They clinked bottles and drank.

Lawton wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grunted.

"Getting old, aren't you?" joker Harley.

"Could still take your ass down," replied Lawton.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep," said Harley, walking over to her sofa.

Lawton stood up and walked out of the train. He left the shed and leaned against it. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and slid one out. He lit it and took a long, deep puff. He exhaled the smoke and sat against the wall.

I just want out. I don't care if I live or die. All I care about is finding my daughter, the only person I care about in the entire world, thought Lawton to himself.

He looked up and saw a flash in the distance, on top of a building. He took another puff of the cigarette and crunched it under his boot. He walked into the shed and didn't come out.

Deathstroke looked away from the scope on his rifle and looked at the construction yard. He saw Black Manta go in, but he already took him out. How could he be alive? And how did he get the armour so fast?

Pondering the facts, he picked his rifle up and put it on his back. He then pulled out a mobile phone. He dialled a number into the keypad and pressed it against his ear.

"Waller? We have a situation. Manta is still alive," said Deathstroke.

"What do you mean he's alive? I thought you took care of him?" asked Waller impatiently.

"So did I. He was dressed in his armour and carried around gear," said Deathstroke.

"Your going to have to find out what's going on. You can't take out Manta, it might be someone who's undercover," said Waller.

"What do you suppose I do?" asked Deathstoke.

"Your the best assassin money can buy. You probably have a plan figured out," replied Waller.

"I'll call you back," said Deathstroke right before he hung up.

He paced the roof top, thinking of a plan.

Infiltrate Arkham, take out the Squad members Waller told me to take out and figure out who is posing as Manta, thought Deathstroke after about a minute of pacing.

He looked down at the shed one more time. He approached the edge of the building and dropped, plummeting to the ground. He landed on a car, shattering the glass and destroying the roof, which couldn't handle his weight. He jumped off and approached a motorcycle. He got on it and started it. The engine roared and he took off down the road and into traffic, leaving a trail of dust behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Deadshot, Harley and Riddler were running along a a metal fence that surrounded an airfield, wearing their outfits and carrying their gear. The rest of the Squad were waiting outside of Arkham, waiting to be let in by Riddler. It was night and stars scattered the pitch black sky. A crescent moon loomed over them as they ran.

Deadshot stopped running and looked at a small plane. The pilot was walking out of a hanger with a few men, laughing.

"Alright, when he's on the runway we run jump onto the wing of the plane. I'll open the door and threaten the pilot to fly us over Arkham," said Deadshot, pulling out a pair of wire cutters.

"Parachutes?" asked Harley while Deadshot clipped the wires one at a time.

"Should be on the plane," replied Deadshot. "Nigma, do you have my uniform?"

"Right here in the bag, as well as some Arkham uniforms for Harley and myself," replied Riddler, patting a backpack.

"Good, we'll change on the plane. We'll need to throw our gear over the fence near the gate to the others, that way they can get our stuff," said Deadshot as he removed the wire.

They ducted under the fence, avoiding the exposed wire. The pilot got into the plane and started it up, the propellers beginning to spin. The plane moved forward and onto the runway, preparing to take off into the night sky.

"Alright, let's go!" yelled Deadshot, bolting along the runway and after the plane, Harley and Riddler following suit.

The Squad ran after the plane as it went up the runway, panting with each step. Deadshot reached the plane first and jumped on the wing, followed by Harley and Riddler. They shimmied along the wing as the plane left the ground, taking off into the sky.

"Open the door!" yelled Deadshot at Riddler.

Riddler nodded and grabbed the door handle and opened it. He threw himself inside and stood up, holding onto a handle. Deadshot and Harley went into the plane and slammed the door shut. Several parachutes were hanging on hooks, boxes were scattered and the plane reeked of cigarette.

Deadshot walked over to the cockpit and kicked it opened. He aimed a wrist mounted gun at the terrified pilots head.

"Your going to fly us over Arkham Asylum. If you don't, I won't hesitate shooting you in the head," said Deadshot.

"Dude, I'll take you wherever you want," said the pilot.

"Good," said Deadshot. "Harley, get changed into your clothes. Nigma, get in here and give her some privacy.

Nigma got into the cockpit and closed the door as Harley pulled her top off. He looked around, staring at all of the switches.

"How long till we get to Arkham?" asked Deadshot, eyeing the pilot.

"About ten minutes," replied the nervous pilot.

Deadshot and Riddler left the cockpit as Harley came, wearing Arkham patient clothes. A minute later, Nigma was wearing the same gear, Lawton in a guard outfit.

"Dump your stuff in the bag," said Lawton, stuffing his outfit and gear into the bag.

"And our weapons?" asked Nigma, looking at his beloved cane.

"In the bag," replied Deadshot.

Once their outfits and gear were in the bag, they put on parachutes. Lawton put the guard cap in his pocket and attached the bag to his belt.

"We're coming over Arkahm now," yelled out the pilot.

"Time to go," said Lawton. He opened the door and was instantly hit by the cold air.

"Let's go!" yelled Lawton over the roaring wind.

They jumped out of the plane and were instantly sent plummeting to the ground. Nigma released a loud scream while Harley laughed, performing a series of flips.

"Pull your chords!" yelled Lawton as they approached Arkham.

Harley and Nigma nodded and pulled their cords. Nigma's parachute was released and he slowed down. Harley's cord snapped as she pulled it.

"Shit!" yelled Harley as she was sent plummeting.

Lawton rolled his eyes and cancelled his first chute. He dived down towards Harley and grabbed her from underneath. He pulled the chord to his backup chute and was soon slowly falling.

"Thanks," said Harley, her hand on her chest, panting.

"Next time, check your chute," said Lawton.

"No problem Harley, I wouldn't let you die," said Harley, imitating Lawton.

They approached a rooftop and landed on it. Harley left from Lawton's arms as they made contact to the ground. Nigma arrived as they were taking off their parachutes.

"I'm never doing that again," said Nigma, taking his parachute off.

They looked Arkham, getting a lay of the land.

"We'll throw our bags over the fence and climb down from the roof. I'll cuff you two and we'll go through the entrance," said Lawton, pulling a phone out. He dialled a number and held the phone to his ears.

"Boomerang? We're in Arkham. Meet as at the gate and we'll throw stuff over," said Lawton. He hung up the phone and threw it onto the ground, smashing it with his boot.

"Let's go," said Lawton.

They made they're way down the rooftop by ladder and walked over to the gate. The rest of the Squad were there. Harley grabbed the bag and threw it over the gate.

"We'll see you in about forty five minutes," said Lawton.

Boomerang nodded and led the Squad over to a group of trees. They sat down and instantly began a conversation.

"Come here," said Lawton to Harley and Nigma. He pulled out two pairs off cuffs and put them on them.

"Let's go," said Lawton, placing the hat on.

They walked up to the main building, which was clearly the largest. Gothic looking stone gargoyles loomed over them as they entered the heavily guarded building. Lawton walked over to a bored looking guard in an office, guarded by bullet proof glass.

"Transporting two inmates to their holding cells," said Lawton to the guard.

"Their names?" asked the guard, turning to a computer.

"Harleen Quinzel and Edward Nigma," replied Lawton.

"They're are going to need to be scanned for hidden weapons," said the guard.

Two guards walked over with metal detectors.

"Arms out," said one guard. Harley and Nigma obeyed.

The guards scanned their bodies and gave them the green light. The guard behind the window then said they will be scanned by an X-ray machine, as well as Lawton.

"For security," said the guard.

"Understandable," said Lawton.

The guard pressed a button and the door opened. They walked through and over to a large X-ray machine. The walked through it one at a time, scanned for anything that was concealed. When they were all cleared, Lawton led the way through Solitary Confinement. Inside, many patients were inside, most they knew.

"Come closer toots," said Two-Face to Harley.

"When I get out of here, your going to wish you never screwed me over," said Firefly to Nigma.

"Don't be scared, you can come closer. I would love to say hello," said Scarecrow.

Many voices spoke to Harley and Nigma as they walked passed. As they reached the end of the corridor, they saw someone in a glass cell, hungover a deep pit, a bridge connecting to it.

"Well, look who it is."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Is that you Harley? Ran off with a bad crowd have we?"

The Joker stood in his cell in an Arkham patient uniform, his arms behind his back, grinning. The red makeup that made his evil, clown like grin was absent, as well as the black makeup around his eyes.

"Keep walking," said Lawton.

"Your only supposed to take orders from me Harley," said Joker maliciously.

"Shut up," said Harley quietly as they walked away.

"What's that? Gotta speak a little louder. I can't hear people very well in this cell," said Joker.

Harley stopped and turned around.

"Shut the hell up you psycho!" yelled Harley at the top of her lungs.

"Make me," said Joker, egging Harley on.

Harley growled and charged at the cell. She repeatedly punched the glass with her cuffed hands.

"Harley. Harley, Harley, Harley. Aren't we all a little psycho? Just a little bit?" asked Joker in a soothing voice, his thumb and finger almost touching one another.

Lawton walked over and grabbed Harley around the waist. As they walked away, Harley took the gun from Lawton's holster and turned around, firing every bullet at the glass.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Harley in a slightly crazy voice, a voice more crazy then her usual one.

"You'd love to, wouldn't you?" asked Joker said Joker, laughing his head off.

"When you get out of here..." said Harley.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me a couple more times?" asked Joker, laughing, panting and gasping for air, his hands on his thighs. "Tell me, if you try to attack me, what do you think I'm going to do to you? Use you damn brains.

Harley threw the gun at the cell and turned around. Several guard had came in, seeing to the issue.

"Don't worry, I'm taking these two away from him. And consider a new cell for him," said Lawton to the guards, pointing to Joker, who looked at them innocently, as if he didn't know what happened.

"Make it quick," said a guard.

"See you soon Harley," said the Joker, placing his arms behind his back again.

Lawton nodded at the guard and they walked through a doorway and into a large room. Lawton turned to Harley, is face full of fury.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lawton angrily.

"He shouldn't have left me on that damn rooftop!" yelled Harley.

"You didn't answer my question!" yelled Lawton back.

"Hate to interrupt, but we are on a tight schedule," said Nigma.

Lawton relaxed and turned to Nigma.

"Where's the security room?" asked Lawton.

"Right over there," said Nigma, nodding his head to a door.

"Let's go then," said Lawton, walking over to the room.

They entered a small room with little light. Several monitors were hanging from the ceiling, showing the current footage of security cameras around the Asylum. A large computer screen sat on a desk in a corner of the room. Nigma sat down and began to type.

"You know, if I do this, there is a chance that some of the inmates might escape," said Nigma as his fingers moved over the keyboard.

"We'll just have to take the chance then," said Lawton.

"Alright then," said Nigma. "And that should about do it. All cameras are down, as well as security.

"Good work," said Lawton. He unlocked the cuffs off of their hands and let the way to the front gate. Sirens were going off and guards were everywhere, carrying guns and wearing armour.

A group of guards met them as they left the building. They had their weapons aimed at them.

"Do not take another step, or we will take you out," said a guard.

The guard was lifted into the air by the feet. King Shark shook him and quickly devoured him. Boomerang threw several boomerangs and killed a few guards. Plastique threw a bomb and blew some of them up. Jason ran over to them and jumped on top of one of them, wrapped his legs around his neck and snapped it, letting the now lifeless body drop.

"Nice skills," said Harley as Jason threw the bag to her.

"I do try," said Jason.

Lawton, Harley and Nigma quickly got dressed into their outfits. As Nigma placed his bowler hat on, Harley turned to the group.

"I need to get my gear," said Harley.

"We'll do that now," said Deadshot, placing a handgun into his holster. He turned to face the Squad.

"Alright, we all know the mission. We go find Fries and we take him with us. Along the way, we'll need to find away to transport him, which means we made need to give him his suit, but that's only if we can't find a way."

Deadshot turned around and led the way back into the Asylum. Multiple cells were opened, such as Two-Face, Firefly, Man-Bat and others. The glass cell that held Joker had been smashed open, from the inside. A long share of glass was coated in crimson blood.

"Shit, he's free," said Deadshot.

"I assume it's safe to assume that we now have a big problem?" asked Riddler, spinning his cane around.

"Yeah, and just in case, take this," replied Deadshot, who threw a handgun to Riddler. He stared at it and slid it into his belt.

They continued walking until they reached the Confiscated Goods room. King Shark tore the door off and they entered. Inside was many items in large crates. Outfits, weapons and money was scattered around the room. Harley approached a box that said, "HARLEY'S BOX." She opened the lid and picked up a giant hammer, as well as a pair of dual SMG's.

"You done yet? We need to get a move on," asked Boomerang.

"Shut up kangaroo boy, don't rush me," replied Harley in a slightly irritated voice. She picked up a wallet size picture of the Joker and herself. She looked around and pocketed the picture. "Now I'm ready."

"Good, then let's go," said Deadshot.

As they left the the building and into the courtyard, a soft whistle was heard. A moment later, a knife was protruding from Plastique's back. She stood on the spot, swaying for a moment before dropping to her knees. Deadshot rushed over and knelt down. He held Plastique in her arms. He pulled the knife out her back. A piece of paper was rolled over the handle. He pulled the not of and read it.

'I guess she felt a stabbing sensation before she fell! By the end of tonight, Deadshot will be the final punchline!'

MR. J

"That psychotic piece of shit. Joker is going to hunt us down, one by one," said Deadshot, announcing it to the group.

"Maybe he's the one who took out Bane," said Jason without thinking.

The Squad turned to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Deadshot.

"Why else wouldn't he be with us right now?" asked Jason quickly.

"Trust me, it's not him. Look, I think the reason Waller didn't put Slade back into the Squad is that she wants him to take us out one by one," said Deadshot.

"Wait, so we have to look out not just for Joker, but we have to now look out for Deathstroke? While we break Mr Freeze out of Arkham?" asked Boomerang. Deadshot nodded.

"Screw that, I'm out. I'm not going to let myself get killed over something Waller could have done without all of this," said Boomerang, walking away. A gun clicked behind him. Deadshot aimed one of his wrist guns at Boomerang.

"Your staying right here Harkness. If we stay together and look out for Joker and Slade, we can complete this mission," said Deadshot.

"I've got a better idea. How about we all go, so you can find your bitch of a daughter?" asked Boomerang.

Deadshot, now angry at Boomerang, fired at him, sending several bullets into his left arm. Boomerang grunted and held his arm. The bullets went right through the arm, puncturing the bone.

"Let's go," said a now angry Boomerang.

"Looks like you pissed him," said a rather cheerful Harley.

Boomerang flipped Harley off and walked off behind Deadshot.

"Way is there so much arguing in this group?" said Riddler to himself.

The Squad ran across the courtyard. Several Arkham inmates had gotten their hands on weapons.

"Manta..." said Deadshot as they ran.

"On it," said Jason. He sprinted ahead of them and threw a knife at one of them. He smacked another's ears and punched him in the head. He kicked the last inmate, grabbed his assault rifle in midair and fired a couple of rounds into him. He looked at the Squad.

"We're good to go," said Jason, waving the gun.

"Holy shit, Black Manta's a badass," said Harley.

"I didn't know you fought like that," said Deadshot.

"Basic martial arts," said Jason.

Deadshot looked at him suspiciously.

"Take the helmet off," said Deadshot.

"Why?" asked Jason.

"I'm the field leader here. You listen to me," replied Deadshot.

"I don't want to," said Jason nervously.

Deadshot walked over to him and smashed the visor on the helmet. He looked directly at Jason, who was wearing his domino mask.

"The Red Hood," said Deadshot.

"We'll, it's been fun and all, but I think it's about time I go," said Jason, taking the helmet off.

"Take him out!" yelled Deadshot.

Red Hood yelped as the Suicide Squad opened fire on him. He grabbed onto an ivy vine on the side of a wall and climbed on it. He pushed back, pulled off a backflip, and landed on King Shark. He wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Come on big boy, give in," said Red Hood.

A machine gun fired off in the background, the bullets hitting King Shark's back. Deathstroke stood at the other end of the courtyard, a machine gun in one hand, a grenade launcher in another. He threw the machine gun away and aimed the grenade launcher and fired. It blew up a wall next to them.

A jet roared over them and two shadows left it. A large, metal capsule landed in the middle of the courtyard. Batman dived bombed to the ground, pulled up and landed, cracking the stone.

"Great. Slade, Joker, Red Hood and now Batman. Can't you guys give us a break!" yelled Boomerang.

Deathstroke took aim and fired a grenade, make impact with King Shark. Red Hood jumped off in time before the grenade hit King Shark, who was blasted into the building nearby, skin torn off, blood everywhere.

Batman ran at Deathstroke and grabbed him around the waist, tackling him. He punched a few times before Deathstroke kicked him off. Batman ran off and Deathstroke fired his dual handguns at him. Red Hood ran at Deathsroke and round house kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

The Suicide Squad had left the scene, leaving King Shark injured. Batman approached him, kneeling down. He checked his wounds.

"He'll live, but barely. We'll need to call someone to come and collect him," said Batman. "Open that pod, it's got your gear in it."

Red Hood opened the capsule as Batman talked to Gordon on his com link. Inside was his costume, armour, handguns and other gadgets. He quickly put his outfit and armour on, placing the equipment on his belt. He pulled the hood over his helmet and faced Batman.

"Gordon is going to send someone to get King Shark, and Deastroke," said Batman, who was cuffing Deathstroke.

"We have another problem," said Red Hood.

"What?" asked Batman in his growl like voice.

"Joker escaped from his cell, and he's going after the Suicide Squad. He already killed Plastique," replied Red Hood grumply.

Batman paced around the courtyard, thinking of a plan. After thirty seconds, his turned back to Red Hood.

"Joker will go after the Suicide Squad right? We follow them, we find Joker," said Batman.

"And Fries?" asked Red Hood.

"Waller doesn't have Nora, she's here in the Asylum, being looked after by the best doctors here. But Fries doesn't know she's here, he'll just be used, and I think he's been used by people for too long," replied Batman.

"So stop the Suicide Squad form taking Fries? Sounds easy," said Red Hood, smiling underneath his helmet.

"Nothing's ever easy."


End file.
